Worldwide
A Worldwide magyarul azt jelenti hogy Világszerte. A Worldwide című dal még a Big Time Rush sorozatban is szerepelt. Az résznek a címe (angolul) "Big Time Break-Up". A részben Kendall és Jo búcsúzik egymástol a repülőtéren. A BTR albumban van. Music video A hivatalos Music video megjelenése pontosan ugyanakor jelent meg amikor "Big Time Break-Up" című rész . Persze a résznél pár extra dolgokat is tettek bele, tehát bejátszásokat Kendall és Jo kapcsolatáról. A videó klippet egy repülőtéren forgatták Dalszöveg James: Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing Kendall: You by my side, yeah James: Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep Kendall: You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice Carlos: I-I-I-I'm never never Logan: Never as far away as it may seem, oh Carlos: Soon we'll be together James: We'll pick up right where we left off Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Mindenki: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night) James: And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Mindenki: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah) Logan: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Kendall: Cause you have my heart Logan: It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go Kendall: The show must go on so I need you to be strong Carlos: I-I-I-I'm never never Logan: Never as far away as it may seem James: No never Carlos: Soon we'll be together Logan: We'll pick up right where we left off James: Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Mindenki: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night) James: And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Mindenki: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah) Logan: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Carlos: Oh Wherever the wind blows me Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind Kendall: No, there ain't no one better Logan: (Worldwide) Kendall: So always remember Logan: (Worldwide) James: Always remember, girl you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Mindenki: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night) James: And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Mindenki: (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Logan: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) James: Worldwide Logan: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Kendall: Cause you have my heart Videók Videóklipje: Lyrics videója: thumb|left|335px Forrás *http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Worldwide *http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bigtimerush/worldwide.html Kategória:BTR album Kategória:Zenék